What's in the past?
by TheGamingArtist13
Summary: *ON HOLD* The prequel to my story sister of love this tells of what happened in Crystal and Cadence's childhood that led up to my first story. With better format, better pictures, and all around better writing, you will love this story, especially if you liked my first one. If you want to see what Crystal heart looks like please check out my DeviantArt page. *ON HOLD*
1. Preveiw

What's in the past?

This is the prequel to my story sister of love. I will be doing picture of this and if you would like to know the theory I used in the story look to Ink rose. I hope you all like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pegasis named Amethyst Shine cried. Her husband King Ruben stood next to her saying "It will all be over soon dear, think of little Crystal Heart." "I am, now please take the pain away! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Please dear I can't, you know that, if I preform any spell on you it might impair the baby. I want our subjects not to worry about her, now please she's almost here." "I can see the head, it's a unicorn! Please keep going, you'll see your daughter soon." The nurse who was helping with the birth said. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A foal's cry broke the screams from Amethyst. "A girl! And an alicorn! Congratulations your highness." The deep pink foal was taken away with a beam of deep red magic and swaddled with a bright blue blanket, the foal was already cleaned because that was the only spell King Ruben was allowed to put on the foal, a clean birth so he could see the foal sooner. "Look at her dear, and she's yours and mine." King Ruben said. "And to think, they all thought it was impossible, a Pegasus and an alicorn coming out with an immortal. Congrats." A feminine voice said as a cream colored alicorn mare with a fiery red mane stepped in with a black alicorn with a deep blue mane behind her with two alicorn fillies following. The larger one was white with a pink mane and the other, a light purple with a light blue mane, was on the first one's head. "DADDY! MOMMY! YOU SAID WE COULD SEE HER FIRST!"

The purple alicorn cried with a very loud voice compared to her size. "Luna you know mommy and daddy have to see her first, they ARE her god-parents. (a second parent basically)" The white one said. "Oh come here Celestia. You two deserve to see your cousin, and she is immortal, just like you two." Amethyst said, she now holding the baby. Luna hopped onto the bed, Celestia put her front hooves on the edge of the bed and they both stared in awe at the filly. "So all that screaming created her?" Luna asked. "No love made her Luna, and you better start calling her by her name, Crystal Heart." Celestia said, with a slight glare aimed at Luna.

Crystal opened her eyes, staring intently at Luna. "What?" Luna said she moved so her head was about 5 inches away from Crystal's. Crystal moved her front hooves out in front of her, wanting to be held by Luna. "Awww, she likes you Luna, now do you want to hold her." Amethyst said. "You bet I do! And I know how to do it!" Luna sat on her haunches, her front hooves out waiting to hold Crystal. Amethyst passed Crystal to Luna and Luna looked as if she was about to explode. "She is SO soft!" Luna exclaimed. Celestia then looked around the room to find her parents and King Ruben gone. "Hey where did they go?" "They probably left so you two can bond with your cousin. Celestia, you want to hold her?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks for reading the preveiw to my sequel to Sister of Love. Kookie I know you are reading this; I tried to put in paragraphs just like you asked. And all guests, normal users and others please comment, fave and follow. I hope you like!


	2. A new find

What's in the past?

This is the prequel to my story sister of love. I will be doing picture of this and if you would like to know the theory I used in the story look to Ink rose. I hope you all like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

4 Years later

Crystal wandered around the castle "Mommy? Daddy? Maria?" Maria was Crystal's nanny. Crystal wandered some more and turned into a room. "OH, sparkly!" Her attention went off track from finding her parents to getting one of the jewels. In the very back corner of the room in a small case, that was about to Crystal's eye level, had a silver necklace with a heart key shaped charm.

She bounded across the room and looked at it, she fluttered her wings to get a better look. She grunted as she tried to use her magic to get the necklace. Instead of the glass gliding off the necklace went through the glass, and it wasn't her magic doing it either. Crystal collapsed and the necklace was still floating. Crystal walked under it and it fell around her neck. It glowed a soft pink them stopped.

"PRINCESS! What on earth are you doing here?" Crystal spun around to see one of the younger maids, around 16, at the door way. The maid scooped Crystal up and started for the door. "Heart troubles." Crystal said about half way though the room "What?" the maid said shocked "Heart troubles, boy causing them." Crystal said plainly. "How did you know?" Crystal shrugged. The maid wondered how a foal at only 4 could be so smart. "Tell boy your feelings. It will help miss." Crystal said, her necklace glowing a deep purple, matching the maid's coat. "Ok…. Never mind, I gotta get you to your mother, she is worried sick!" The mare started to sprint out of the room but then King Ruben came in blocking the door. The maid stopped, and bowed deeply to the king, Crystal still on her back. "Your highness, I just found your daughter." "I know, please you can stand up," the maid stood, but she was very tense. "I heard everything. Crystal come here." Crystal used her little wings and flew to King Ruben, she landed on his head. "Just as I thought, Crystal look" Crystal looked to her flank exactly where her father pointed as smiled, she had her cutie mark! Ruben said to the maid "Do what Crystal says. She was guided by the necklace, all will be well."

The maid stuttered "y-yes your majesty. I shall" and ran off blushing so much one would think she was just said her well-kept secret to all of the empire. Crystal giggled as her father teleported to Crystal's room, a room that only alicorns with pure hearts can teleport into. Amethyst was already there and almost exploded with joy at the sight of her daughter. She scooped her up saying "you little trouble maker! You must stay where mommy can see you." "Ok mommy!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks for reading the second chapter. I know its short but these first chapters will be about 500 words long because they are just supposed to show a summary of what happened, like the crystal heart being made, how crystal got her necklace, and cadence being born. I will do this for about 10 chapters. Then I will try to make each chapter 5000 words long. There will be a few songs but those will come later. I hope you all review, and please even guests, please review, I need to know what you all like. And kookie if you are reading, I need your opinion most of all. I will do ,probably, one pic for every chapter, and this might be 50 chapters long, so after I start to make the longer chapters I will update once every 2 weeks, as I have school, stupid homework on weekends, and more, including the Halloween parade float im working on when im writing this. So please fave, like, review, follow or whatever.


	3. A Scary Party

What's in the past?

This is the prequel to my story sister of love. I will be doing picture of this and if you would like to know the theory I used in the story look to Ink rose. I hope you all like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Darling, wake up, it's you birthday." Amethyst Shine tried to wake her daughter. Amethyst smiled bent down once again to her daughter's ear saying "Honey Oats will be there." Crystal jumped up screaming "REALLY! I CAN'T WAIT!" Honey Oats turned out to be the name of that poor maid, now a mare in waiting to the princess.

Crystal tried to zoom out of the room when Honey Oats walked in, her purple coat and bright yellow eyes looking unusually dull, and her mane, a nice shade of light pink but with a hint of grey, was in a normal crystal hairdo. "You must get ready first you highness," Honey then turned to Amethysts, and whispered "Maria couldn't come again, the poor mare is having lung problems caused by a virus that runs in her family, she won't last long without help" Amethyst put a hoof on her mouth and whispered back "Does Ruben know, I know he saw her as a good friend and" "NO BEING SAD!"

Crystal had her mane in a messy bun and had her necklace on, and had gotten between the two mares. "I don't want sadness, it makes me sad." Amethyst mentally face hoofed, having learned a long time ago that her daughter could sense pony's emotions, as well as their feelings for another pony. "Of course dear, now let's get your mane fixed and into your dress." Honey, now looking much brighter at the fact that Crystal didn't want any pony sad, went to the closet and pulled out a nice purple dress. Amethyst meanwhile was putting her daughter's hair into a style similar to Diamond Tiara's.

After Crystal was looked nice they went out to the throne room, Crystal in the lead. After they got there a bunch of crystal ponies popped out. King Ruben had something in his wings, and Crystal spotted it instantly. "Daddy, what's in your wings?" She asked. "It is something that will protect the empire, and I named it after you." Ruben opened his wings and a deep blue heart made of crystal came out, being held up by magic. "I need you dear to tell me how it can protect the empire, then I can enchant it and it will say in the castle for all to see." Crystal started hovering in excitement, everyone else in the room forgotten.

She put her hoof to her chin for a moment and flew even higher in the air as she got an idea. "I KNOW! It can send a magical aura around the empire when the crystal ponies activate it using their love and happiness and all those other feelings!" "NICE IDEA CUS!" Luna cried, standing next to Celestia, whom was about the size of a full grown mare, Luna only going up to her chin.

Crystal flew over and tackled Luna. They started talking up a storm. Celestia walked next to her uncle, and looked up hopefully at him saying "Uncle Ruben, can I please help you enchant the crystal heart?" "Of course Celestia, come." They both took the heart in their grip and blasted a beam into it. Celestia's bright yellow beam made the heart turn a little bit of a brighter blue from the original deep blue. Then Crystal's necklace started glowing a bright blue and it started putting magic into the heart as well.

Then a beam came out of the heart and started putting a projection on the wall. "CRYSTAL!" "Who are you?" "MIDNIGHT!" "SAVE ME SISTER." "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" "CRYSSSTALSSSSSSSSSS." Each word in turn had a picture. First a pale pink pegasus crying out, then an older crystal cowering in a cadge of green flames. Next, an orange skinned humanoid person with orange and pink hair screaming in fear. The pale pink came back, now humanoid like the orange girl. Then the older Crystal came back, now more confident, still in the cadge. Finally a black maned, dark grey unicorn standing over a darkened Empire laughing. After the last one all the crystal ponies in the room screamed.

The heart stopped receiving magic and floated, pulsing a bright blue. After the crystal ponies where calmed down the party went somewhat normal, tension thick in the air. The only two ponies not feeling it where Luna and Crystal, who were having the time of their life.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! OY! PEOPLE PUT THE CUPCAKES DOWN! STOP ENCOURAGEING THEM PINKIE!

I had trouble with school. So in apology I have, on my deviantart account (TheGamingArtist13) a small quiz. Whoever guesses what is happening in the picture gets a sneak peek of what's next. If you are a guest, please put your idea into a review here. I hope you all like. And 'Midnight' belongs to a deviantart friend of mine KOOKIEMONSTER1.


	4. A new kid (and info!)

What's in the past?

This is the prequel to my story sister of love. I will be doing picture of this and if you would like to know the theory I used in the story look to Ink rose. I hope you all like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

9 years old

"Crystal! I need you here now!" A flash appeared before Amethyst Shine. "Yes mom?" "Come dear, and be careful, you are going to strain your magic!" Amethyst then started with a light trot to the throne room, Crystal following mumbling, "Yes mom." Crystal was flying next to her mother when a flash. Two in fact, appeared next to Crystal. "LUNA! TIA! OMG I'm SO glad to see you two!"

Celestia was, by now, about going up too her parents chins. Luna was not able to keep up in height as she was only going up to her sister's chin, about a foot taller than a normal mare. Crystal was an inch taller than her mom, and as her mom said, she was using her magic any chance she got. Amethyst shook her head and sighed, saying "Well why don't you girls just teleport us there." "SURE MOM!"

Then before they could say anything they all disappeared in a flash and ended up in the throne room. King Ruben who was on the throne, stepped off and greeted the 4 mares. "Welcome girls, Amethyst, are you ok?" Amethyst was looking a bit frazzled and had a hoof on her stomach. "Fine dear, the foal will be fine." At this Crystal's head snapped up as she had had it bent down in shame, thinking that she had hurt her mother. "IM HAVING A YOUNGER SIBLING!" She then started to bounce around the room. And after a while Luna joined in, followed by Celestia. They all where bouncing in a circle as Crystal was chanting "I'm having a sibling, I'm having a sibling!" While Luna and Celestia where canting "Another cousin, another cousin!" "GIRLS!"

Celestia and Luna's parents had walked in and their mother had been the one to scream, her normal angelic voice replaced with an almost demonic voice. Both girls stopped in their tracks while Crystal had also stopped but was rocking back and forth on her hooves quietly chanting "I'm having a younger sibling" Luna and Celestia's dad shook his head and blast a weak beam at Amethyst's stomach and she then became noticeably pregnant. "We used a spell to hide it form you girls." Ruben explained as he saw the shocked faces on Celestia and Luna, Crystal not paying attention, still chanting.

Then a blue beam came from no ware and entered Amethyst's stomach, Amethyst not taking notice as then Crystal's necklace glowed a deep pink and Crystal's eyes went white and she rose in the air, saying in an almost angelic voice (cadence's voice) "The foal you will bear will be a girl, she will control what you have given as a present."

The white shining eyes swept over the room and landed on Celestia and Luna "What will happen to the second set of sisters will repeat and happen to the first, to a much greater degree." Her eyes swept the room again and her eyes softened at the sight of her mother "You will die protecting your youngest daughter when darkness sweeps over the land, and your daughter will remember none of you nor me until her destiny is fulfilled and Celestia will help her."

Her eyes started to fade but not completely as she said to Celestia and Luna's parents, along with King Ruben "All three of you will die protecting the ones you love, but will return the same way, and will soon have a physical form like all dead immortals."

Crystal's eyes fully faded out, fell to the floor and said one word as she passed out, "Cadence." Crystal's necklace stopped glowing, and the blue stream that went to Amethyst's stomach stopped.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey! slow update I know. I have found time to work on this during school so I have more time to type. But since i was working so much on the picture, this has just been sitting on my flash drive, collecting computer dust. Hope you like the late update. and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	5. A little sister

What's in the past?

This is the prequel to my story sister of love. I will be doing picture of this and if you would like to know the theory I used in the story look to Ink rose. I hope you all like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

10 years

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "LET ME IN THERE! THERY'RE DOING SOMETHING TO HER!" Crystal was struggling to get into the room where her new sibling was coming. Luna AND Celestia where struggling to keep her down. "Would you STOP! Amethyst is fine cuz! I didn't even react this badly." Luna's speech was muffled as Crystal's tail was in her mouth, Celestia was holding on by magic. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luna's mouth then opened in an excited scream at hearing her new cousin, but forgot about Crystal and she barged into the room. Celestia had gone in too, albeit a bit slower. By the time Luna got there Crystal was already looking in awe at the foal. "Cadence is her name. And I think that is a fact." Celestia and Lunas parents, along with King Ruben, where not there as they had to go on a diplomatic mission, and did not know that Cadence had been born. Luna looking amused teleported something with her magic and started to count aloud "Five…..Four…Three…..Two…..One.. NOW!" Just as she screamed 'now' King "Ruben teleported into the room looking frantic saying "Is the baby here, where is SHE!" Everyone in the room laughed, including baby Cadence. King Ruben looked over and with a soft smile he came over "Hello there little one." He smiled fondly when he saw Crystal holding her sister lovingly. "I'm glad you like her Crystal." "Sure daddy." _But my true power is what I really want to see..._ Crystal gasped quietly so no one heard. She mentally shook it off thinking _Chill Crystal, it was nothing._ She smiled at her sister and said, "I will always protect you, even if you do something ponies can't forgive." She never knew that she couldn't be more right.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I hope everyone liked this chapter! I wanted to give one out so my brain get all these ideas that are swimming around out. I hope you like. A kookie for whoever can figure out the song. Happy REALLY early Christmas. What? The stores are doing it. A King of Prussia mall already brought in a Santa.


	6. A lost father

What's in the past?

This is the prequel to my story sister of love. I will be doing picture of this and if you would like to know the theory I used in the story look to Ink rose. I hope you all like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Cadence?! CADENCE?!" Crystal ran around the castle, looking for her sister. At 3 years old Cadence was a great optimist. She would run around the castle, hiding from everyone except Crystal. "Where is she, she is only making this harder." Crystal had tears in her eyes. "CRYSTAL! IM SCARED!" A light pink pegasus flew into Crystal. Crystal hugged Cadence and looked outside. A light blue bubble surrounded the empire, the world outside was dark and gloomy. "Where's daddy?" A muffled voice said. "He-he's not here anymore sis. He passed onto another world." "Where is that world, can he come back?" Cadence looked up hopefully, but there were tears threatening to come out. "No sis, he isn't coming back for a long time, I'll tell you the story."

 _King Ruben looked up, sensing dark magic. He teleported without a word to the crystal heart. He nodded to a guard who looked shocked, and blew into a horn. The crystal heart activated, and shortly after a few crystal ponies came out, wanting to see the danger. Again, wordlessly, Ruben flew off, and passed through the shield. He saw it immediately two shadow ponies trying to get to the empire. This was a little shock to him as he knew that they were on the rise. He flew down, beating one of them, but then as he had one pinned, the other pounced, pinning Ruben. Ruben grunted and painfully stood up from the powerful blow. "You will not hurt my kids, my wife, or my family." He cast a powerful spell, knocking the shadows back. The one he had pinned earlier didn't get up, but the other one pounced. They went into hoof-to-hoof combat, Ruben winning. But then a black spear went through Ruben gut, there was pain alright, but no blood. Ruben lay there, mortally wounded and cast one last spell "May this charm allow my wife and my daughters to be encased in crystal, keeping them safe forever." His horn stopped glowing, and a blast from the crystal heart blew the shadows away, along with Ruben's spirit._

"That's why daddy's not coming back, it's because he's dead!" Crystal yelled, waterfall coming down. Cadence had waterfalls as well. Crystal embraced Cadence saying "I will never let shadows consume you, I'm just glad we were able to activate the heart in time to keep the shadows away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fast update I know. I got a review from a guest and I would like to answer it

"I thought Cadence was Luna and Celestia's niece?"

In this universe she is Celestia and Lunas cousin. If you know inkrose's theory it will explain much better than I could if my explication doesn't help you.

Celestia and Luna's parents are like best friends with King Ruben. So it would make sense that Ruben and C and L's dad would think of themselves as brothers, therefore Celestia and Luna would call Crystal and Cadence there cousin. Makes sense? Is not ask any further questions in the reviews section. Even hate reviews are welcome.


	7. The Mistake and the Shadows

What's in the past?

This is the prequel to my story sister of love. I will be doing picture of this and if you would like to know the theory I used in the story look to Ink rose. I hope you all like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm sorry! I didn't try to make them fall in love!"

"Yeah right, _princess_. You should have controlled your magic by now."

Cadence was surrounded by many ponies. Being 4 was hard on her. And with her developing magic, it was even harder. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Crystal jumped in. Pushing the ponies back, defending her. "She didn't expect the love to head over to the family! She just wanted to see if she could work love like me!" Crystal towered, having all of the ponies only going up to her chin, Cadence was up to her sister's chest, growing faster than normal fillies. "AND…. The mess has been fixed. I have removed the magic from the family. We are lucky her magic isn't any stronger or we would have a major problem. Now stop beating an already guilty filly into the ground because of accident. Move along!" The crowd left, and then Crystal turned to the shaking filly behind her. "Mother is gunna have to talk to you." And she teleported, taking Cadence with her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOUR FATHER IS DEAD AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR MORE STRESS! THE MEETING IS TOMAROW AND I NEED TO PREPARE FOR IT! AND CRYSTAL, NO, YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO HELP PLAN IT! YOU ARE LUCKY I AM EVEN LETTING YOU GO!"

Cadence started bawling "I'm sorry mama! I wanted to be helpful like Crystal! The family was fighting and I wanted to help! I-I didn't want to release magic but my horn had a mind of its own! And I haven't mastered friendship magic yet!"

"Is this true Crystal?" the now widowed queen asked.

"Yes mama. I'll tell you what I heard from the crystal ponies."

 _Young Cadence was walking around the empire. She gripped her head in pain and heard arguing. She looked to her right to see an older couple fighting with a younger couple. She cringed as the words hit her ears. "YOU ARE SO STUPID! YOU SPENT ALL OF OUR MONEY ON YOUR PERSONAL GAIN" The older mare cried. "WELL YOU ARNT VERY WELCOMEING! I JUST WANT WHATS BEST FOR MY KIDS!" the younger colt screamed. "I wish they would stop fighting." Cadence mumbled. Then her horn started up with out warning and sent a love heart out, twords the fight ing. After it hit, the fighting stopped, and they started madly flirting with each other. Crystal flew down, sensing a jolt of magic, and hearing the fighting. She gasped as the saw the flirting. She ran over and put a paralyzing spell on them. A few crystal ponies saw what Cadence did, and walked over to her. "What did you do!?" "She did it on purpose!" Cadence ran stopping in front of the crystal heart. Tears where coming like water falls as a few crystal ponies cornered her, telling her off. "You could have hurt them!" "Why do you even exist with magic like that?" "Why does your mother even let you out of the castle?" "How could you pull a prank like that?" "Yeah, your sister has more important stuff to do!" Cadence trembled. Then Crystal flew in._

"What?" Amethyst asked in a small voice. Cadence and Crystal nodded. Amethyst turned to Crystal "How did you stop the magic?"

 _Crystal paralyzed the 4 ponies and thought carefully, not noting her sister running in tears away, with a few crystal ponies shooing her off. She took a deep breath and inserted her key into the older mare's heart, and activated her magic. A deep pink heart came out, being pulled by Crystal's magic. She pulled her necklace out, the heart still in her magic. She repeated this with the other 3 until she had a full heart. The focused it into her necklace and the necklace glowed a light blue, telling Crystal that Cadence had cast the spell, but then it flashed a black, showing that she had no control. Crystal had a concentrated look on her face, but then her head snapped up. "Cadence." She mumbled and look to the air, knowing that her spell would fade soon and the ponies would have no memory of the magic, they would just carry on fighting, as if nothing had happened. She landed hard, putting distance between the crowd of ponies and Cadence._

"I thank you for that Crystal," Amethyst started to have tears in her eyes. "Cadence run to your room, I have something important to tell Crystal." "Yes mamma!" Cadence ran off, and Amethysts eyes went from joy to sadness. "I might be kicked off of the throne." Crystal's eyes shrunk at the news "W-why?" "Some ponies still aren't happy that I married your father, and they say you, Cadence, and I are not royals. So they think I should be kicked off the throne, the only reason we are still here are because of your Aunt and Uncle. They say that because you are related to them anyway that at least you and Cadence are still royals. And I am here because I am not only your mother, but you are too young to take the throne." Crystal sat down, shaking. "T-they can't remove you, you are the kingdoms last hope for recovery." Amethyst walked over and hugged crystal, them being about the same height when Crystal is sitting. "They say Luna is old enough to take the throne. I, and her disagree, but there are so many ponies outside the empire who disagree with me." Crystal sniffed and wiped away tears "What would happen if we were kicked out?" Amethyst looked Crystal in the eyes "From what I know, Luna or Celestia is going to rule, you would go to your aunt and uncles to be tutored to take the throne back. Me and Cadence would live in the empire, but as commoner ponies. No one seems to respect the prophecy that she will be able to control the Crystal Hearty at will." Crystal hugged her mother, sobbing into her shoulder. "I don't want to move." "I know baby, I know." Amethyst looked into Crystals tear filled eyes. "Listen to me baby, no matter where you are, who are with, even if you are in the tallest tower in the world, no matter your age, your home will be were your heart is." "Thanks mom." They embraced, but then a crystal guard ran in. Both mother and daughter looked up shocked as he gave his news "More shadows are attacking! And it seems to be a whole army of em!" Crystal pulled from her mother's embrace and took charge. "Activate the crystal heart and get ponies into their homes, then get all unicorn volunteers, young and old, to help keep the barrier strong, I'm going out there!" The guard ran off and Crystal started to walk off too, teleporting some basic armor onto her frame, but her mother stopped her "Please be careful baby, I don't want to lose you too" "I will mamma."

"CRYSTAL HELP!" Crystal's head snapped up along with her mother. "Cadence." She muttered, before teleporting. She teleported into Cadences room, only to see broken dolls, and black smoke. She franticly looked around until she say the broken window. She ran over and say the Crystal Heart activate, putting a field around the empire, trapping the shadow that held her sister outside the empire. "NOOOOOO!" Crystal cried. And her eyes darkened, her eyes turning to slits, her fur darkening, along with the armor she was wearing. The heavenly blue turned to a deep blue, and her shoes became bigger, acting more like armor. Her mane became darker, the side ponytail that her hair was in disappeared, and her mane becoming more of a sloppy short cut, her bangs fell into her face, also cut short, her tail became the same way. "No pony takes my family, no matter what." She grumbled fangs now instead of teeth.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry for the late update, my computer wouldn't save for some reason. I am going to post a pic of somewhat evil Crystal on my deviant art page (TheGamingArtist13) and the next chapter, which will be out today, will have a better description on what happened.


	8. A Good Sister

What's in the past?

This is the prequel to my story sister of love. I will be doing picture of this and if you would like to know the theory I used in the story look to Ink rose. I hope you all like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"CRYSTAL HELP!" Crystal's head snapped up along with her mother. "Cadence." She muttered, before teleporting. She teleported into Cadences room, only to see broken dolls, and black smoke. She franticly looked around until she saw the broken window. She ran over and say the Crystal Heart activate, putting a field around the empire, trapping the shadow that held her sister outside the empire.

"NOOOOOO!" Crystal cried. And her eyes darkened, her eyes turning to slits, her fur darkening, along with the armor she was wearing. The heavenly blue turned to a deep blue, and her shoes became bigger, acting more like armor. Her mane became darker, the side ponytail that her hair was in disappeared, and her mane becoming more of a sloppy short cut, her bangs fell into her face, also cut short, her tail became the same way. "No pony takes my family, no matter what." She grumbled fangs now instead of teeth.

She took off, fully intending to kill the shadow pony. She flew so fast she could feel the air around her create a circle she flapped hard, and a deep black shock wave resonated, every pony looked up to see a deep pink blur break through the barrier. Crystal landed outside, only to see that the guard was right. A whole army of shadow ponies where out there, and she saw the one that had Cadence. "CRYSTAL! HELP ME!" At hearing Cadence's pleas she was only angered more.

She grew taller than King Ruben had been. Her armor morphed, hugging her frame even more, a helmet appeared on her head as well. Her mane went from the short bobbed cut to a flowing hair, which looked a lot like Fausticorns. Crystal's eyes narrowed, and growled in a demonic voice "You put her down NOW!" when she boomed the last word a cold wind shot though, pushing the shadow ponies back.

When the shadow that had Cadence started running Crystal used her magic and summoned a sword. "No you don't." She said and swung the black sword, every shadow the sword hit disappeared immediately. She calmly walked, hitting the shadows along the way. She spotted the last shadow, the one holding her sister, still running. Crystal smirked and summoned a black bow and arrow, the sword disappearing.

She used her magic to pull back the string, and shot. The arrow sored, the shadow looked back with a frightful look before getting hit in the head, and disappearing. "Headshot." Crystal said. She flew over to where Cadence was on the ground, trembling. "Please don't hurt me miss. I wanna stay here to tell Crystal I'm okay." Cadence looked at Crystal, her eyes wide with fear, until she spotted the silver chain of Crystal's necklace, the charm hidden under her breast plate. Crystal's eyes lost their glare and scooped up the tiny Cadence.

Crystal's armor slowly disappeared, her mane went back to normal, and she shrunk to her normal size. "I'm glad that you're okay Cadence." Crystal took to the air, Cadence on her back and flew into the empire. A group of 10 guards ran up to them and the first one, who had a clear white coat with a deep blue mane, asked "What happened princess, are the shadows gone?" Crystal sighed and said "Yes Gleaming Shield, I took care of the shadows, they won't be bothering us for a while." Crystal trotted off, not realizing the shocked look of Gleaming Shield's face, for Crystal hadn't noticed that her pupils still where slits. She walked into the throne room to see her mother pacing. "It's okay mother, we're fine."

Amethyst Shine looked over and gasped. "What mother?" "Your eyes! Dear they are slits!" "What!" Crystal teleported a mirror to her and looked into it. She looked shocked for a moment, but then calmed down. "I need to blow off more steam." "Huh!" her mother said. "The only reason I was able to defeat the nightmares was because of my anger, I need to blow off more steam, I'll be back in a few hours." Crystal shook Cadence off of her and teleported.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey guys! Here is the second update today that I promised! I hope you all like!


	9. The Meeting

What's in the past?

This is the prequel to my story sister of love. I will be doing picture of this and if you would like to know the theory I used in the story look to Ink rose. I hope you all like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Every pony sat down in the meeting hall. Amethyst Shine sat at the head of the table, Celestia and Luna's parents where on her right. Crystal sat on the left of her mother, along with Celestia and Luna. Honey Oats sat next to Luna, and then some other crystal ponies and some normal ponies where at the table as well. "Okay meeting start." Amethyst Shine said. "Now let's talk about the reason we are here, many ponies think that Amethyst Shine should be kicked off the throne because she isn't 'royal' enough," Celestia said, making quotes with her hooves at the word _royal._

"I think Aunt Amethyst should stay on the throne because the crystal ponies have no problem with it, and I do NOT want to run an empire, I am perfectly fine with the idea of ruling WITH Tia" Luna said. "Agreed." One of the crystal ponies said. "Not really." One of the normal ponies said. "She is not royal by blood, AND neither is the abominations she calls daughters." Crystal jumped up, front hooves on the table and growled "I have not only saved the empire via my protector, I have given two prophecies and control one of the most powerful things in the world, want to give me a real reason that I am not royal."

Celestia pulled Crystal down as the pony talked again "I do not know what this 'protector' is and it sure as heck doesn't count an" "A protector is a VERY powerful being that dwells in alicorns, or future alicorns, that only comes out when the alicorn is feeling very protective, in danger, or if destiny calls it out. Most of the time they do not come out because the alicorn is destined to die, therefore helping fate itself. A protector DOES count, as it means the pony is a true royal, and not some genetic malfunction that either restricts the wings or the horn." Luna said, her voice monotone.

"And a protector is sometimes referred to a nightmare, as they look very scary and is mostly the reason for alicorns going bad, as a protector's judgement is most of the time clouded, as their main focus is protecting their pony." Luna continued. The pony's mouth dropped, "Fine but that still doesn't mean that thing called Cadence is a true royal." "On the contrary, because she is offspring of King Ruben that means she had a protector. All children of alicorns have them. It's a protective measure to make sure the offspring live." Celestia said.

"Fine the spoiled brats can stay on the throne, anyone else coming." The pony stormed out, Crystal noting that his cutie mark was a compass rose, along with his coat being a white with a blond mane and tail. The other ponies walked out, leaving the crystal ponies and the royals. "So of the recent events, we must discuss safety for the royals." Honey Oats said. The other crystal ponies nodded.

"Agreed, since Mother and Cadence are the top priority, we should encase them in crystal, so they stay safe until its fine to leave." Crystal said. "But…. Then the question is, how do we reintroduce Cadence to the new times? Amethyst we don't have to worry about." Luna spoke up. "I think Luna and Cadence could go off as mother and daughter, it would really be simple to fake a pregnancy, and even easier to pretend that it is a magic child." Celestia and Luna's mom said. "EWWW! No way!" Luna said.

"Or maybe Chrysalis could pretend to be her mother, it's very plausible, her being a changeling." Amethyst said. "What's a changeling?" Crystal asked. "A changeling is a very special type of pony. They can morph and they feed of emotions. But they never drain too much, because they don't need much. Most of the time changelings go to war stricken lands around the world to eat up all the sadness, so that the ponies there can be happy, and they get a meal." Amethyst explained. "But most of the time, when changelings are disguised and caught in other countries, they are used as, as, well you know." Crystal put a hoof over her mouth in shock at Celestia's words.

"Yes it is sad but we are not here to dwell on such thigs, we still have to decide what to do with Cadence." Luna said. "I know!" Celestia cried jumping up "We can pretend that Cadence is Luna and my niece! And the longer she is in Crystal the better it will work!"

"Great idea sis!' Luna said. "Well I guess the meetings over, but for clearance. Either Cadence is Celestia and Luna niece, or we have Chrysalis be her guardian." Amethyst said standing up. "Or we could have Chrysalis' daughter be her guardian, it would be even more plausible." Celestia and Luna's dad said.

"Agreed." Amethyst said. "Well, we better be off. Come on girls." Celestia and Luna's mom said. "AWWWW! Fine." Luna grumbled. "Bye LuLu, bye Tia!" Crystal said. "Oh yeah, and we found a friend that we want to show you, come over this Saturday!" Luna said. "Sure!" "See ya!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

OMG! Three updates I a day. I feel like the inspiration stick is beating me into a pulp. And I need someone to edit my stuff. I don't feel like letting my BFF do it because her mom uses her computer for work and I like to post stuff immediately. So if there is someone out there who is willing to to edit my stuff quickly, let's say a day, I would love it! Thx! And did anyone notice the two tos?


	10. Meeting Discord, And Comforting Sisters

What's in the past?

This is the prequel to my story sister of love. I will be doing picture of this and if you would like to know the theory I used in the story look to Ink rose. I hope you all like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oh guys, I forgot to mention in the chapter where we find out about Amethyst with cadence, but sometime around then, Celestia and Luna started taking control of the sun and moon, and Celestia's mane is pink and flowing, Luna's is still in her weakened form.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Like she said, Crystal went to Celestia and Luna's castle that weekend. As the blue crystal carriage pulled up, Luna was already out there, wearing a coat. "Why are you wearing a coat?" She stepped out of the carriage, and wrapped her wings around herself. "Jeez! It's cold!" "Sorry, I should have told you." Luna said apologetically.

Then a deep purple coat appeared on Crystal. "Thanks lulu!" Crystal said happily. "Um, that wasn't me." Luna said confused. "It was ME!" A smaller Discord appeared, with deep pink wings, with light pink tips. "HEY! GIVE EM BACK!" Crystal said, trying to reach the floating Discord. "Sorry, but, Discord, the king of chaos won't give your wings back until you give the coat, which I so lovingly gave you, back." "Touché, Discord. Touché." Crystal said, giving in. they walked into the castle, and Crystal demanded "Wings, now." "Sure!" Discord made wing holes in the coat, and Crystal's wings appeared there.

"Keep the coat, you need it." Discord said to Crystal's shocked face, and Luna's amused one. Celestia walked in saying, "I see you have met Discord Crystal." _The truth is I don't care for him at all!_ Crystal's pupils shrunk at hearing the voice in her head, she then passed out on the floor, only to see a vision.

 _The vision_

" _Crystal, are you sure. And you know they will find out, as my magic can't last forever." A humanized Crystal said to another humanized Crystal, except the other one had deeper purple highlights and her skin was lighter as well. "Yes I have to find Cadence, and we need to make sure Chrysalis doesn't win." "Ok. I'll do my best." Crystal (The one we know) was encased in green flames, her hair looking like Cadences, as well as the rest of her appearance. But there where specks of purple in her hair, and her eyes has specks of pink. "Good enough." The other Crystal said. "I've gotta go, try to hold up the best you can." "Thank you, sis." Crystal said in Cadences voice. Crystal smiled and walked off. "I hope I can do this." Cadence-Crystal said._

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Discord screamed in Crystal's ear. Crystal jumped up, and put a hoof to her head. "What happened?" "You passed out, and we can't figure out why." Luna said. "It's okay, I'm fine. Except for being hard of hearing." Crystal shot a glare at Discord. Discord shrugged.

TIME SKIP TO THAT NIGHT!

Crystal was walking around the palace. Discord had to go into his cave that he lived in. Crystal was glad that it had warmed up so that she didn't need a coat. The moon had been up for at least 3 hours, and as Crystal passed the balcony where Luna rose and set the moon, she heard singing.

 _Now the hour has come at last The soft and fading light Has crossed the west horizon And has bidden us goodnight And what a lovely night it is To walk a moonlit field To see the softer shades That are by starlight now revealed._

 _So why is it that now, when all is quiet and at rest when candles glow and all the world Is at its very best the ponies of Equestria Should lock themselves away to shun the moon and wait instead For Sister's sunny day?_

"Luna, why must you sing such a sad song? You know many ponies love your night." Crystal walked in, after Luna finished her song. Luna turned around, shocked "Crystal why are you still awake!?" "I had a 5 hour nap, I'm good."

Crystal walked over and hugged her, saying "I love your night, and many others do as well." "I know that, but," Luna paused and sighed. "It just feels like more ponies like the day better, and that they want me gone."

Crystal's heart broke from what she heard. "Luna, no one wants you gone. Ask Tia or anyone in the Crystal Empire. The Empire thrives on the night you give. Letting them rest, and look at your stars in awe!" Luna looked away, unsure. Crystal put a hoof around Luna's shoulder, saying "How about we ask Tia, and your parents, if we can let the night last a few hours more. Just for today, so that everyone can have a big party in your night." Luna smiled weakly

"Thanks Crystal, you always know how to make me feel better. Now let's go ask, I know mother and father will still be up." Crystal moved her hoof off of Luna's shoulder and started trotting towards the throne room, Luna following.

"THEY SAID YES! LET'S GO TELL TIA!" Luna skipped out of the throne room, yelling as loud as she could. "If she isn't awake already," Crystal said, startled at Luna's volume. "Tell me what?" A sleepy Celestia walked around the corner.

"Mamma and Papa said that I could have the night come a few hours earlier today! So every pony can play in the night! The stars will be extra beautiful, the moon will be brighter! And all the night critters will come out and play!" Luna started jumping around, and Tia said "Mkay, have fun."

She yawned after she said it. Than the information sank in. "WHAT!" she jumped three feet into the air. "The timber wolves Luna, what about the timber wolves!" Luna stopped bouncing. "Well that won't be much of a problem, as I do know a bunch of manticorns, they could hold them off." "Good point Luna, but we have to make an announcement tomorrow morning. Now I am going back to sleep." Celestia walked off muttering "Some ponies won't like this."

Crystal yawned saying, "I have to get to sleep, even with my nap, I can't be up late. My mom says it is because my inner clock never likes to be wrong. See you tomorrow." "Good night Crystal."

NEXT MORNING!

Crystal stirred in her bed, hearing a lovely song

 _Now the hour's come at last the sun's about to rise above the east horizon bringing light into the skies and what a lovely dawn it is to stroll through morning dew to see the warmer shades That are by sunlight now imbued. So why is it that now,  
when all the songbirds harmonize when colors are so bright  
and not a frightened creature cries, the ponies of Equestria  
should, from the warmth, evade to shun the sun and hide instead beneath the cool dark shade?_

Crystal got up from bed, walking to the balcony that was where Celestia raised the sun, as Luna had hers on the opposite of the castle. "Why are you so sad?" Crystal asked, hearing the familiar tune. Celestia looked shocked, her pink mane flowing faster, showing her shock. After seeing that it was only Crystal Celestia turned back sighing. "I just feel like more ponies love the night, and hate the sun, in the morning at least. It disturbs their slumber, and the night gives them that. The sun tells them to work, the moon rest. The sun harms. The moon heals. Everything that is bad about the sun is really good during the night." Crystal looked shocked.

"Tia, the sun is beautiful, it lets foals play. The night is dangerous. The sun brings food. The night brings cold, which brings death! The sun brings warmth. It brings us clouds, wind, sunny beaches!" Celestia turned to look at Crystal, tears in her eyes. "Yet the moon brings waves," Celestia looked back to the sun. "and it brings my sister happiness. Unlike the sun."

Crystal looked even more shocked. "And yet, what does the sun give your sister. It gives her time to rest. That is what she really needs. It gives her food. The night is beautiful, yet your day is more helpful." Celestia seemed unconvinced. "Do I have to drag Luna from dreamland to tell her how SHE feels?" That caught Celestia's attention.

"What?" she said in a small voice, now turning to face a glaring Crystal. "Luna sung a song VERY similar to yours yesterday night. She thought that ponies hated her night." Celestia sat down shocked. "Now let's go, your parents are waiting. We also have to break the news of the early night to Equestria. We can do it via messages."

Crystal started walking off, Celestia trailing quietly, the news shocking her. Right before they got to the dining room Celestia finally spoke. "Sometimes, I swear you are wiser than me, even though you are over 10 years younger." Crystal only smiled.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HEY! Sorry for the late update. I am working on a lot of stuff. So I hope you are all happy with the new chapter. I do not own either song. The sun rises is Tempestuosa's version. I hope you go online and like her vid, it is amazing!


	11. A nightly party

What's in the past?

This is the prequel to my story sister of love. I will be doing picture of this and if you would like to know the theory I used in the story look to Ink rose. I hope you all like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Celestia was helping her parents write all of the notices that had to go to every town in Equestria. Discord was helping by teleporting the messages. Crystal was helping setting up arrangements for the party. The main event was to be held in the field that was outside the Everfree forest. She was there putting up pillars with her magic, and putting up night décor. Discord popped in saying "Hey anything I can do to help, all of the notices are put out!" Crystal looked up at Discord, a checklist in her hoof. She looked annoyed, as she almost had everything done. She sighed saying "Ok Discord, you can help by getting food from the kitchens." "OK! ON IT!" Discord said saluting. Crystal sighed, trying to fly up, but her wings weren't there.

She sighed grumbling, "Discord you are in so much trouble." Discord came back with on the food, along with some tables. Crystal's wings where in his hands. "I was waiting for you to notice!" Crystal glared, and Discord returned her wings.

Crystal shook her head, smiling. _Fur ball,_ she thought. Everything looked good, and she walked into the castle to get ready for the party, as it was in a few hours.

Crystal walked onto the field, she was dresses in a recolored version of other worlds evil Luna, (To spare you poor souls I will not give one of my BAD descriptions, just look on deviant art.) Luna walked out, wearing a perfect copy of the other world's good Luna. Crystal looked fondly at the sunset. Luna was concentrating on raising the moon. Many ponies where there dressed in blue, black, white, and gold attire. Luna finished raising the moon and looked at the twenty or so ponies that arrived already. Discord was there, having a pitch black necklace with a pure white full moon charm. Celestia walked out, standing next to Luna, Celestia only replaced her gold regalia with black ones.

 _A few hours later_

"Why are you uncomfortable princess?" A snarky voice called to Crystal Heart. Crystal looked over to see two colts, one unicorn and one pegasus coming towards her. She had been shifting uncomfortable most of the night, moving her shoulders so that her breastplate moved. She looked sternly at the colts and said "Yes, I am uncomfortable, is that a problem? It is not my fault that I am not used to breastplates." Both colts smirked, the pegasus saying "Well than, we just wanted to make sure you are okay. But you can be of more help by being quiet."

The unicorn than lit up his horn, something than snapped onto Crystal's wings; preventing her from flying. Than something wrapped around her horn; preventing magic. And lastly she tried to call out but she didn't have a voice. She pressed her ears to her head and started to jog away, the many ponies there preventing her from booking it out of there. The two colts followed, walking calmly as to avoid suspicion, as no pony had seen what they had done. Crystal broke through the crowd, sprinting towards the Everfree forest, hoping to get to the castle. The colts sprinted after her. At that moment Crystal wished she had changeling magic, allowing her to change into any form without the use of a horn. The pegasus tackled her, and the unicorn started to bind her. Crystal started to cry; hoping that some pony, any pony had seen where she went. At this point she even wanted a timber wolf to appear. Luckily for her some draconequus had seen her running. Discord saw Crystal running from his perch on one of the pillars, and looked concerned for his new friend; so he followed. When he saw the colts tying her up something snapped, and even more so when he saw her struggling and crying a silent plea for help.

He flew into the Everfree and turned into a manticore. He roared, pouncing on the pegasus whom was still onto of Crystal. The pegasus was knocked out, and Discord turned to look at the unicorn, fire in his eyes. Discord morphed again, turning into an ursa minor. After the ursa minor was seen many ponies went into panic. Discord took no heed to this and put his face right to the unicorns, and roared, the unicorn flew back and hit a tree that was behind him; and as he hit a crack was heard. Discord nodded and turned back into a tiny draconequus and ran to Crystal, who had been shocked by the manicore, than the ursa. After seeing it was Discord she cried a different kind of tears, not one of fear and sadness; but ones of joy. Discord undid the ropes around her hooves, and undid the spell binding her wings, horn, and voice.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She talked Discord, giving him a hug, and Discord awkwardly hugged back. "I thought no pony had seen me! I thought I would never see any pony again!" She started crying more. Then Luna and her parents came up. "What happened!?" They asked. Crystal looked up, Discord stopped hugging her. Crystal let go of Discord as well, going to hug Luna instead. Luna as well hugged awkwardly back.

"I was almost kidnapped! Discord saved me." Luna pushed Crystal away, looking her strait in the eye. "Where are they!?" she demanded, her eyes turning nightmarish. Crystal looked to Discord, who had the pegasus tied up and the unicorn on a stretcher; having broken a few bones in the unicorn's body. Luna's eyes went back to normal; and her parents took the colts to the castle, not only to make sure they were fine, but to also find out why they wanted to kidnap a princess. Luna lead Crystal and Discord back to the party, Celestia had somehow managed to convince every pony that everything was alright.

The party had returned to normal when the ponies saw Luna, Crystal and Discord. The party ended, and everyone had the best time.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Hello! I hope you all like the chapter. I will describe what the colts look like in the next chapter. And wow, this is going on longer than I thought. Well the timeline of Crystal in Equestria thing. Now please, do you all want me to do the chapter where the colts are prosecuted, then send Crystal strait to the human world, or do you want me to make this last a bit longer? Please tell ME! I need it! I will choose myself if you guys don't review. And some of you might not like it. Oh and I need OC's, desperately! I will come up with a different thing to tell that.


	12. Solar Flare's rage

What's in the past?

This is the prequel to my story sister of love. I will be doing picture of this and if you would like to know the theory I used in the story look to Ink rose. I hope you all like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Celestia and Luna's parents looked sternly at the two colts. Crystal was there, along with Celestia and Luna. If looks could kill, both colts would be fried at the looks Celestia and Luna were giving them. Crystal stood shaking behind Luna.

"Why did you want to kidnap a princess of Equestria, an heir to an entire kingdom?" Luna said with no emotion, which is creepier than it sounds. The unicorn spit, aiming at Luna, but missed; then saying, "She is no royal as far as I'm concerned. She has no right to be calling the rulers of Equestria 'family'" Luna sternly stepped forward, her eyes turning nightmarish. "Want to tell me why you think she isn't a royal?" As Luna moved Crystal moved behind Celestia, still terrified of the colts.

The unicorn snapped "She isn't of royal blood! Her mother was a peasant! And she has no properties showing that she is a royal!" Luna's glare hardened, her mane became bigger, and flowed faster at her aggravation. "She has a protector, she was born to an alicorn, she is an immortal, and she controls one of the most powerful things in the world, love." Luna's fur darkened her anger present like the moon she controlled. "You should consider yourselves lucky that Discord was the one who helped Crystal, as if you were to hurt her in any way, her protector would come out at a call of fate. And you two would have your spirits in TATRARUS!"

They both flinched, the pegasus not saying anything during this whole ordeal. Crystal looked to the pegasus from behind Celestia. She took note to the guilty look in his face. "For trying to kidnap a princess for foolish reasons, you are both to be in jail until you die," Celestia and Luna's father said. Crystal realized what he said and jumped up "Wait!" She cried. While she sent a glare towards the unicorn, she sent a sympathetic look towards the pegasus.

"We never got the pegasus' story, nor their names." Luna looked shocked and her fur returned to its normal shade, and her mane went back to normal, yet she still had the nightmare eyes while glaring at the unicorn. The pegasus was about to talk when the unicorn hissed "Don't!" The pegasus flinched but he still talked. "I didn't want to have anything to do with this, my father made me." Crystal's heart broke for the pegasus, whom was showing guilt; yet the unicorn stood firm.

"My name is Blue Sky, and my father is Blue Blood, and he thinks because I am not a unicorn like him, I had to prove myself, and proving myself meant getting Queen Amethyst Shine off the throne" Crystal could see why that name was picked for him, his coat was a sky blue, and his mane was an creamy gold; his eyes a deep blue; with a mane style close to his dad's, and his cutie mark was a sun. Crystal than looked to the unicorn and stiffened at the glare he was giving her, yet Crystal stayed strong. "Well, what's your story?" She snapped. The unicorn turned his head away and snorted. The pegasus decided to explain, "He is the son of Comet Star, and only wants Crystal dead simply because he loves her, and he knows he can't have her. And the irony is his name is True Love." Crystal blushed, shocked, upon hearing this information. True Love had a bright red coat, with a light pink mane; his eyes where a nice turquoise; his cutie mark was two interlocking rings. He blushed as well, and yet he didn't say anything. Celestia had heard enough. "So, let me get this straight," she glared at True Love. "You tried to kidnap a princess, just because of a crush?" she said it calmly, just over a whisper. She then looked to Blue Sky, and her eyes softened. "And you did it to prove yourself to your father." She said this a little louder. Then she started to laugh, it started out as a giggle, then it went to an almost mad laugh. Luna, Crystal, and Celestia and Luna's parents backed away. Blue Sky backed even more into the corner he was in, while True Love just sat there, glaring at the mad princess. Celestia then stopped, and whispered, "Because of a crush?" she then said to a bit louder "Because of a crush?" then she screeched like a banshee "BECAUSE OF A STUPID FOAL'S CRUSH!" She closed her eyes and laughed like a maniac again, after she stopped and opened her eyes they were glowing, and the sun outside darkened, though the ponies couldn't see that.

"YOU TRIED TO KIDNAP MY COUSIN, THE HEIR TO THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE, BECAUSE OF A CRUSH YOU HAD ON HER!? YOU FOOL! DO YOU KNOW IF YOU HAD SUCSEDDED, YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WOULD BE DISCRACED? AND YES WE WOULD HAVE FOUND YOU; THE SAME THING YOU USED TO RESTRICT CRYSTAL WOULD HAVE BEEN YOUR DOWNFALL, AS SHE IS AN ALICORN HER MAGICAL AURA WOULD BE EASY TO TRACK. AND SOME OF IT WOULD HAVE RUBBED OFF ON YOU!" She boomed. True Love then realized what was going on and started to back away. Only to be stopped by Celestia's magic, a deep orange now.

Her fur started to turn a deep red; her mane becoming flames, as her body grew and grew, until it she was as tall as her parents. Celestia's eyes stopped glowing, revealing them to be a bright red, and slits for pupils. She used her magic to press him up to the bars as much as she could, causing his fur to bruise. She smirked as he tried to get away, she saw his mouth open to scream, and yet noting came out. Her grin widened. Though she had no real armor on, gold bracelets appeared on one of her front hooves, and one on the back.

True Love started to move, but he was banded by magic. Then he tried to use his own, yet it didn't work. "Now do you know how it feels, not able to get away; not able to scream for help? And MY reasoning for this, I am trying to show a FOAL how it feels, with a little extra pain." Solar Flare glanced over at Celestia and Luna's parents, as if asking permission. Their dad nodded. Solar Flare dropped True Love and she came up to him and got to eye level with him.

"For attempted kidnapping of a princess for foolish reasons, you are to be in THIS cell until Crystal forgives you, along with ME, not Celestia." Solar Flare turned to look at Blue Sky, her eyes softened "You are free to leave as you wish, but you must serve Crystal Heart for one moon (An: month). Agreed?" Blue Sky nodded his head, saying "Of course protector Solar Flare." He got up from his sitting position and bowed to Solar Flare. Solar Flare nodded and POOF! She turned back to Celestia, though Celestia was asleep.

Luna and her parents said nothing, and just left with Luna carrying Celestia on her back. Crystal stayed behind, looking sternly at True love. He looked traumatized. Crystal used her magic to enter the cell. She only glanced at True Love as she made her way to Blue Sky. "Come on, let's get out of here; it's cold." Blue Sky looked up to see him enveloped in Crystal's magic. She walked with him in her magic behind her. She fazed through the bars and took Blue Sky with her.

Out of the bars she set him down. And looked to him and nodded saying "The first way you can serve me is by telling your father that he is a fool, and that you are to serve me forever, so that you never have to back to him." Blue Sky nodded and left. Crystal walked up the steps to leave the dungeons, only glancing at True Love.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Ello! I hope you like the newest update! I have been requesting oc's for this story. Which will be needed soon. You can enter your oc's here, or on that story. I still need more.


	13. A new world, and new sorrows

What's in the past?

This is the prequel to my story sister of love. I will be doing picture of this and if you would like to know the theory I used in the story look to Ink rose. I hope you all like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Crystal looked scared as she looked at the mirror. She heard guards coming but she was running for a different reason. She gulped as she jumped into the mirror; a couple white guards only seeing her tail go through.

Crystal could feel her body twisting and turning and she grit her teeth as she felt the change go faster. The only thing she heard of this mirror is what Luna told her after she left the dungeon with Blue Sky. _It leads to another world, one that is similar to our own, yet very different._ Crystal tumbled out of, what she thought was, a mirror, and tried to walk on all fours; and only succeeded in a pain from her back legs. She sat on her bottom, looking at her new form. She looked at her front hooves. Which were ape-like? _Well, it could have been worse._ She thought; she had been expecting more of a difference. Her fur had stayed the same. As she looked at the things on her arms, she noticed that she was wearing a pink sleeveless dress. The skirt around her hips was skin tight.

Then they frayed out like bell bottom jeans. Red lined the bottom of the skirt, and it was also lining the top. (Deviant art will have better detail) She shifted her back legs so she could see her back hooves, but since the dress was in the way she lifted up the dress to see shoes on her feet, looking like the shoes she normally wore at parties at home. She also saw her necklace on her chest, and was glad to see that it had not changed. Then she heard someone running through the forest, crying.

She perked her ears up, and she realized that her ears where the same, and she had her wings! She turned her torso and looked back, to see a mountain in front of her. She touched where she came out and only saw a square seemingly outlined on the mountain. _It opens not too often, but it's open now. We haven't come up with a pattern of when it opens and closes. We only know it opens once a year, maybe more._

Crystal ears bent back on her head. And she panicked before deciding to cut out the outline, so she could try to go home. She used the mountain and leaned her back on it, got up, and stood on her back hooves. She realized that being on her back legs here was much more stable than it was at home, even with support. Forgetting her goal, she took her back off of the mountain and took two steps forward, and it worked! She used her wings to steady herself, and took five more steps forward. She then used her legs to try and turn around, it worked!

She looked at the mountain and tried to use her magic and realized she didn't have a horn! She tried to power up her magic and found it came out of her ape like things on her arms. She relaxed and cut out the rock. Then she heard someone else running through the forest crying "Crystal!? Crystal?!" she said it as if she was looking for someone close to her. And it sounded like Cadence! "Cadence! Cadence!" Crystal cried while spinning around to face the forest, before bolting into it.

She soon saw a small thing that looked weird, until she saw that it collapsed. And it looked like Cadence. "Cadence? Cadence is that you?" Cadence looked up weakly at the thing 10 feet away from her and started to back away in fear "What are you? WHO are you?" Crystal noticed her wings were out, and her ears were pointing up as well, making her look bigger than she really was. She closed her wings and pushed her ears down close to her head. "I do not want to hurt you, I wish to help you. My name is Crystal Heart and I am not from here. I come from another world. And I wish for your help."

Cadence stopped backing away and stood up. "How do you know my name?" She asked while looking at her hands shyly. "You look like my sister from where I'm from, and I have a feeling YOU have a sister named Crystal Heart as well, and I have a feeling she sounds like me."

"Exactly, but she looks different. Her purple highlights are darker, and her skin is lighter and she doesn't have wings and weird ears. She is also smaller."

Cadence giggled. Crystal smiled. Then frowned "What are you doing here, as where I come from forests are VERY dangerous at night!" Cadence stopped giggling and she got this sad look on her face "I'm never going back. I ran away because no pony wants me at the Empire, so I'm not staying there." Crystal was shocked. "The ponies at the empire love you, and I know so. They may act like they hate you, but they really love you. I ended up here because of MY Cadence. And I can't go back. You go home, before your sister runs out here trying to find you. And I think she already did."

Cadence looked up shocked. "Why would she come here?"

"Looking for you, did you not hear me? Now come on before the wolves get her, or us. Climb on my back, in between my wings, I can fly to find her."

Cadence got on Crystal's back, in between Crystal's wings as she said. And Crystal took off. Cadence gripped Crystal's shoulders like it was the only thing keeping her alive, though Cadence's legs were wrapped around Crystal's stomach. Crystal however was scanning the ground, at least she did as well as she could seeing that her flying was very shaky... Then she saw a flash of light pink with deep purple highlights.

She had a stick in her hand; she was trying to fend off some wolves. "Hold on." Crystal said, and she dived to land in between Crystal and the wolves. Cadence got off of Crystal's back with one quick scared jump and clung to the other person. Crystal held her ape things in front of her, in a defensive move. She glared at the wolves, which were shocked for a moment but went back to circling the trio. Crystal spread her arms out, putting a barrier around the trio. She glared at the biggest wolf and flicked her hand, throwing the wolf against a tree with a sickening CRACK! The other wolves turned tail and ran. The non-magical Crystal looked shocked.

The magical Crystal looked at her and smiled saying "Hello, my name is Crystal Heart, don't worry I am a friend, not foe. I understand you might want an explanation, but I can't give you one now. Please Cadence get on my back again, and point me where to go." Cadence jumped on Crystal's back, and stared at Crystal. Crystal then looked at the other Crystal and said "I'll have to carry you, hold still." Crystal took the other Crystal by the waist and flew up. Cadence started pointing the flying Crystal to the castle. They landed in front of the castle gates. Crystal put the other one down and Cadence got off of her back. Crystal looked around for anyone else then stomped her foot on the ground and green flames surrounded her. After the flames left Crystal had a ruby skin tone, her light pink hair turned purple, and she had yellow highlights. Her dress stayed the same and her eyes did too. But she still had flecks of pink in her hair, and the yellow highlights had purple in them. Her eyes stayed the same.

Crystal's skin had pink in some random places; both of her now normal ears had some pink on them, and her fingertips also where pink; along with the tip of her nose. Cadence looked shocked and said "Crystal Heart! How did you do that!?" Crystal put a finger to her lips and said "Be quiet, I am now Ruby Shine. And I am a magician who found both of you in the forest and helped you get home, and you wish to hire me as you saw my talent while I saved you." Crystal's voice didn't change, and Cadence nodded noting that Ruby's necklace was glowing a soft green. (Every time I mention our Crystal Heart I will refer her as Ruby Shine in public, and if there alone I'll call her CH) Ruby Shine looked at Crystal, and started telling her that she came from another world, and just wanted a place to stay.

Ruby also said that she would give a better explanation later. After the explaining was done Crystal looked Ruby in the eyes and said sternly "I hope you have a good reason for this, I'm 15, not stupid so you can't fool me."

"Agreed, I can't just barge in here and not tell you where I'm from. And I'm also 15, but where I come from, I age physically faster than most people." Crystal turned her nose up and took a deep breath. She walked in first, then Cadence, then Ruby. They got to the throne room and a humanized Amethyst Shine ran in.

She hugged Crystal who hugged back. "You cannot believe how worried I was!" Amethyst broke out of the hug and looked Crystal in the eye, not noticing Cadence or Ruby. "Where were you?" Crystal sighed and said "Cadence threw a fit and ran off, I had run into the forest looking for her, but I couldn't find her. Then Ruby Shine," Crystal pointed to Ruby. "Saved me, as she had found Cadence. I was hoping we could make her our new magician. As Trixie quit to go find her cousin Sharkaro." Amethyst Shine put a finger to her lips in thought. Then she said "Let's see what she can do, we need to show up Solar Beam and Star Gaze anyway" (Celestia and Luna's parents, I had to come up with a name fast so cut me some slack) the kingdom in the Everfree had always been better than the Crystal Empire, mostly in magic.

They had always been able to get better magic than the Empire, and Amethyst Shine had always wanted to get a better magician. Ruby smirked and threw a hand into the air, and a fireball came out, shooting 10 feet into the air and then engulfing Ruby. The fire dissipated and Ruby stood there, fine. To show that the show wasn't over, she stomped her foot on the ground, and her body was engulfed in green flames. Her dress stayed the same, but she looked like an exact copy of Cadence. She stopped her foot again and a purple shock wave came from her foot, and the green flamed engulfed her again. She looked like Ruby again, but the purple shockwave had just hit the walls, and it caused crystals to crawl up the walls. They stopped about halfway up, and then Ruby put her hands out, so she looked like a _t,_ and spun, as she got faster and faster pink flames came out and engulfed her.

As the flames dissipated she had on Then she finished by putting her arms straight into the air and sparkles came out of her hands, causing the crystals on the walls to disappear. Ruby bowed and looked to Amethyst Shine. She only nodded she was so shocked by the display. Crystal was shocked at the magical talent, but then she smirked and said, "Let's go to Everfree Castle then." Ruby was happy on the outside, but on the inside she was saddened how quickly she was able to ditch her old life.

The rest was a blur, Amethyst sending a letter to the Everfree kingdom, Crystal showing Ruby to her room, and getting washed up and getting used to her new form. Then she was snapped back when Crystal walked into the room that Ruby was staying and demanded Ruby's story. Ruby took off the disguise and turned into CH again. CH was in tears when she told how she came to that world.

 _Crystal walked around the halls, looking for Cadence. And Crystal had a gift wrapped with bright blue paper, a scroll on top. Then Crystal heard a voices singing in the most beautiful tune, and Cadence singing along._

 _Cadence: And now earning their respect depends on me_

 _Male Shadows: Trust in the magic, trust the magic now  
Female Shadows: Trust in the magic, trust the magic now  
Cadence: And what doors might open if I choose to trust it_

 _Main Shadow: now just walk into me dear_

 _Male Shadows: Trust in the magic, trust the magic now  
Female Shadows: Trust in the magic, trust the magic now  
Cadence: But their respect is what I really want to see_

 _Crystal had gotten curious and walked in, only to see Cadence walking towards a big female shadow, and being urged on by many smaller shadows!. She leapt forward, the present and scroll falling to the floor._

 _Crystal: Cadence, no!  
Male Shadows: Unleash the magic, free the magic now  
Shadows: Unleash the magic, free the magic...  
Unleash the magic, free the magic...  
Main female shadow: Now!_

 _Crystal froze, her brain working out fight or flight. She snapped into fight, after seeing her younger sister writhing in pain at the transformation. She blasted the mess of her shadow and her sister with a beam of her magic. The smoke seemed to dissipate and Crystal got a good look at the monster of her sister. Cadence had a build and height of Crystal and Luna._

 _A black horn had appeared on Cadence's forehead, and her nose had black on the tip. She got up swiftly and glared at Crystal. "My foal, why do you delay the inevitable? Your sister hates you! And I'm here to help her. Don't you know a protector when you see one?" Cadence said this in a mocking tone, showing that she had no real regret. Crystal had only cowered, shocked at what her little 5 year old sister could become._

 _Cadence glared, and then smiled wickedly. Cadence came over to Crystal, and then trapped her in a cage. The cage was made of green flames, and Crystal was too terrified to do anything. Cadence flew up and shadows consumed her again. The shadows left on their own this time, and what came out was terrifying. A vile changeling like thing appeared, and it was as tall, no taller, than two Crystal's standing on top of one another!_

 _Crystal shook in fear at the monster in front of her. (Deviant art has a pic of her; I'm not even going to TRY to describe her) Crystal gained enough confidence to ask one thing, two really. "Who are you, what are you? And where is my sister!" Crystal was 15 not dumb, so she knew that the THING in front of her wasn't Cadence in the slightest. The thing smirked and started to monologue, going on about some things Crystal was to annoyed to even think about but she only listened to the first sentence "I am Beatrix foal!" Crystal looked around the room, but it was hard because of the cage. The present and the scroll caught her eye and she remembered 'they were going to apologize, and I have to give them that chance!' she gathered up her courage, and cast a spell._

 _Her necklace glowed a bright pink, and Crystal's horn did the same. A blue stream of magic connected to Crystal's horn. Then more of varied colors did the same. Beatrix stopped talking when she noticed the orb of magic surrounding Crystal. The orb broke the cage, and it just kept growing._

 _Crystal focused on the mirror that Luna told her about. And teleported. The blast from the teleportation knocked Beatrix back, and left Cadence there. Crystal looked scared as she looked at the mirror. She heard guards coming but she was running from her sister, and the mirror was her only hope. She gulped as she jumped into the mirror; a couple white guards only seeing her tail go through._

"That was when I found Cadence, and then you." CH explained to Crystal. "I feel **so** sorry for you. Losing your family, and being trapped in another world, and having your sister betray you! How are you still sane?" CH took the time to examine Crystal carefully. Her hair was in a more Sunset Shimmer style, her highlights were darker. And her skin tone was more of a lighter pink, as well as Crystal was MUCH smaller than CH; s in Crystal only went up to about CH's shoulder. That was when CH realized _we still have the same maturity, and no matter her size, the differences. She is me. And I WILL need her help getting used to this world._ CH asked Crystal if she could explain stuff about the human anatomy, how their royalty works, and what this Celestia and Luna are like. And secretly, Crystal was proud that she could help someone who seemed much older than her get used to her world, and weather she liked it or not; Crystal's world, was now CH's world too.

—

Cadence snapped awake, and promptly started to cry. She had seen everything, heard everything, and she saw her sister run from her. Cadence's whole body felt sore, and she was only 5, thus making it worse. She remembered what had happened, and the memory made her cry more.

 _Cadence ran to her favorite room, it was a hidden one; and not many ponies knew about it. She had been ridiculed by the empire's citizens, and once again her sister had to save her._ _ **So called sister, always having to save my tail. Always being loved and I hated.**_ _These thoughts came out of nowhere and they scared her. Them Cadence had heard a lovely voice. "Your sister hates you know that, and so does the kingdom. Face it, I can help you. Let me become one with you, and you can show them all. They will kill you if you don't get their respect." Cadence whipped around to see a shadow unicorn, and she had 6 minions behind her. She then broke into song._

" _I realize that you've always been an outcast  
It's not everypony here who has a gift_

 _To find power that's like yours_

 _I've seen one or maybe two  
But the good ones disappear before I blink"_

 _The six shadows began to circle young Cadence, and they started chanting._

" _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh"_

 _The main shadow put a hoof under Cadence's chin and continued, and the other shadows still chanted._

" _Now, I understand you have your little duties"_ _"oh-wuh"_

" _It's hard to have a gift as large as yours"_ _"oh-oh-oh-oh"  
_ _"But if you don't win their respect_

 _Well, I think I've made it plain  
What will happen if you are still hated!"_

 _Cadence backed away, scared._

" _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh_

 _Trust in the magic, trust the magic  
If you die, then you're to blame ah, ah-ah-ah _

_They all hate you, maybe lothe you, ah-ah-ah_

 _So then why can't you make them pay?  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh"_

 _The main shadow shrugged her shoulders and turned her back on Cadence._

" _Call us evil, call us magic_

 _If you lose, it will be tragic  
More important is the power you'll have lost" "_ _oh-oh-oh-oh"  
_ _"A chance like this won't come again  
You'll regret not giving in  
Isn't earning their respect worth the cost?"_

 _At the last line the main shadow turned and snapped at the young Cadence._

 _The other shadows lined up, so it was like a line of royal guards._

" _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh  
Trust in the magic, trust the magic  
We are helping you after all  
Our only interest in this business ah-ah-ah  
Is seeing the Crystal Empire fall  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh  
Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh"_

" _What I'm suggesting is very simple  
And since it's win-win on all scores  
You only want to earn the  
respect that you now deserve_

 _And as for me and all the others  
We only want what we have earned_

 _That the shadows will clinch the win  
And the…"_

 _The main shadow stopped, faced Cadence again and stood up tall and proud as she and the others belted out the next line._

" _ **...empire will soon fall!**_

 _Trust in the magic, trust the magic  
if you lose, then it's a crime  
but you can win it if you begin it" "ah-ah-ah"  
"It's up to you to not fail this time"_

 _The male shadows and the female shadows started to echo each other._

" _ **Trust in the magic, trust the magic now."**_

" _Trust in the magic, trust the magic now"_

 _Cadence started singing along, her voice shaky and unsure._

" _Imagine the power I'll earn by trusting them"_

 _The main shadow smirked and cried "_ _ **If you are ready…"**_

" _ **Trust in the magic, trust the magic now!"**_

" _Trust in the magic, trust the magic now!"_

 _Cadence gained more confidence and sang a bit louder_

" _Now earning their respect depends on me!"_

" _ **Trust in the magic, trust the magic now!"**_

" _Trust in the magic, trust the magic now!"_

 _Cadence came in again_

" _And what doors might open if i choose to trust it!"_

 _The main shadow's grin widened as she said_

" _Now just walk into me dear."_

" _ **Trust in the magic, trust the magic!"**_

" _Trust in the magic, trust the magic!"_

 _Cadence joined I'm_

" _But their respect is what I really want to see,"_

 _Soon after she heard Crystal run in, a thud of something heavy and a sound of a scroll hitting the floor was heard as she cried_

" _Cadence, NO!"_

" _ **Trust in the magic, trust the magic!"**_

 _After the males sang this, all of the smaller shadows sang one last verse_

" _Trust in the magic, trust the magic!_

 _Trust in the magic, trust the magic!"_

 _And to end it all off the main female shadow screamed_

" _NOW!"_

 _Cadence leaped in, and she heard her sister stop running as Crystal froze. Cadence realized what she had just done when she felt a great pain throughout her body. She started writhing in pain, attempting to get out. "Tis too late foal!" She heard the main shadow scream into her head. Cadence tried to cries for her sister, mother, dad, any pony who could help her. She felt her limbs grow, her wings expanding. And she felt a horn grow painfully on her head as she was in the middle of the transformation. She felt a beam of light magic hit her and she cried out as the smoke dissipated around her. She wanted to hug her sister but she found she couldn't do anything, it was as if she was watching her life on a tv. "My foal, why do you delay the inevitable? Your sister hates you! And I'm here to help her. Don't you know a protector when you see one?" Cadence saw her sister's heart break at the tone of her captors voice. And Cadence's heart broke right with her. She felt the shadow smirk and think_ _well little foal, let's play a little game called, let's trap your sister!_ _ **No!**_ _Cadence thought, but her hooves moved on their own, trapping Crystal in a cage made of green flames. Crystal cowered in the cage as Cadence's hooves rose up, and she flew onto the air, letting the shadows consume her once again. After she descended, Cadence noticed the changed wings, the holes all over her body, and the new hair._ _ **What did you do to me?**_ _She demanded mentally._ _I made your body more, appealing. I should say. Now shut up brat! Your wimp of a sister is yapping._ _"Who are you, what are you? And where is my sister!" Cadence saw Crystal stood up, with very little confidence in her eyes. "I am Beatrix foal!" Cadence as well as Crystal stopped paying attention to Beatrix's monologue. Cadence saw Crystal building up her magic and smirked,_ _ **oh you are getting it now**_ _she thought. Beatrix ignored her, or didn't hear her. Cadence then gasped as the orb of magic was released, causing a shockwave that broke the cage, and then blasted Beatrix, causing Cadence to be set free. Cadence passed out when she hit the floor, only staying awake enough to see Crystal disappear._

Cadence stopped crying when her mother, being tailed by two guards, ran in and embraced Cadence. Cadence cried some more in her mother's embrace. Only saying "Shadows… Pain...Crystal… Gone… Don't know where." "Shhh, dear. Please calm down. Tell me what happened." Amethyst Shine tried to calm her daughter down. Cadence told her mother everything, except the part about agreeing to the shadows. Amethyst said nothing too shocked to talk. She stopped embracing Cadence, who just lay on the floor, head in her hooves. Amethyst walked out, mumbling for the guards to follow her. Cadence looked up at where they left, and a bright blue wrapped present lay on the floor, and a scroll lay not too far away from Cadence. She stood up and shakily walked to the scroll, opened it with her hooves and red it. Boy was she glad her sister taught her how to read and write after her father died.

 _Dear Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, Aka Cadence,_

 _We are very sorry for the way we have been treating you, when we should have been treating you like the young, fatherless princess you are. We adults where mad at the death of our king, and we needed to vent our anger on something. And we saw not the princess who lost a father, but a small child who had to be punished. We are very sorry for what we did._

Cadence glared at the paper, knowing this wouldn't make things better. But she continued, and she noticed this writing was sloppier, as if it was written by kids.

 _ **We are sorry princess. We didnt play with you becuse we where scared you would prank us with your cootie spell. Thats what the big ponies said anyway. We now know that you are not some 5 year old kid, but a poor fatherless freind who looks 5, but really is 10. We are so sorry for what happened. And i hope you will find it in your big heart to forgiv us.**_

Cadence's eyes softened. Knowing that the kids were right, she had to forgive them. They believed something their parents told them, and no pony disrespected their parents. She smiled at the thought that she had a mentality of 10. And she believed it. She had to grow up fast since her sister amped up her training to be a princess. She kept reading, and this was definitely Crystal's handwriting.

 _ **I hope you can forgive me to. I should have listened to you more. I should not have let this torment go on for 2 years. The foals found the ore, the adults crafted it, and i enchanted it to help you control your magic. I hope you like it.**_

 _ **From,**_

 _The Crystal Empire's adults,_ _ **the Crystal Empire's kids,**_ _ **and your loving sister Crystal Heart.**_

Cadence started crying at this. Her sister did love her, and the empire didn't hate her! She smiled and walked to the box, and it was almost as big as her! She used her weak magic to knock the box on its side, and it fell open. A crown, a necklace, and a set of shoes fell out! Cadence examined the crown. She saw that it had 3 prongs, and it had a round purple gem on the end of each. There was a purple diamond in the center. The necklace had a heart-ish shape on the end.

The shoes were normal dress shoes. The necklace and shoes were too big, yet the crown fit perfectly. She put everything back in the box, including the crown and walked out, leaving the scroll behind. She walked to Crystal's room under the throne room and landed on her bed. She cried at the smell of roses that her sister had. She fell asleep on Crystal's bed.

—–

CH sat in bed. She looked at her _hands_ again. It was so weird. She looked at the new dress, it was a night gown. Simple, just a long sleeved cream satin nightgown. She thought to when she heard about the mirror.

 _Crystal walked up the dungeon steps with Blue Sky right behind her. She dismissed him and went to talk with Luna. She found Luna staring absentmindedly at a mirror. It was weird, the surface was like no other mirror. As it seemed to have black swirling around in the mirror! Luna turned to face Crystal and spoke before Crystal could._

" _This is an enchanted mirror, and it is a portal to another world. I think you have the right to know about it, though Tia does not. We haven't figured out a pattern, but we know it opens sometime in 2 years, but Tia thinks it is every 3 months." Crystal nodded and said "what is this other world like?" "I do not know, only Starswirl the Bearded went in. He never stayed for long. We only know that it is like our world, but different. The sirens were placed there long ago, as Starswirl knew they would lose their power." Crystal nodded at Luna's response, and she had many questions, but she knew Luna couldn't answer them. Luna looked solemn as she walked out, softly singing a tune._ _ **Am I so wrong to wish they would see things like I do, and am I so wrong to wish, that they might love me too?**_ _Luna had stopped singing after that and Crystal thought nothing of it._

"Get off of me! I do _NOT_ love you!" CH changed back into Ruby Shine and looked out. Crystal was pinned against the wall by what looked like True Love! Ruby stayed in the shadows and kept listening. "But your mother said I could have your hand in marriage!" Yep, it was True Love. "When I came of age! And I love Blue Sky, not you!" Ruby blushed; she in Equestria did not have feelings for Blue Sky. Ruby thought this was a good time to intervene. "Excuse me, but I think she told you to leave." Ruby stepped out of the shadows and True Love backed off of Crystal. Crystal breathed out a sigh of relief, but stiffened up at True's response.

"Well I have been granted her hand in marriage, and the man controls the relationship peasant." Ruby's eyes narrowed and she put her hands behind her back, they were glowing softly with magic. "Well, where I come from; having a boy treat a girl like that is illegal. And pinning a mare that _obviously_ has no feelings for you is also illegal. And somebody treating a royal like that has a death penalty. So you might run along, I am not one who is merciful to people who deserve the death sentence." True's eyes showed fear as he ran off muttering "I will get her for my bride."

Crystal had a relieved look on her face, yet Ruby looked at her as if wanting an explanation. Crystal sighed and let Ruby into Crystal's room. Crystal explained what Ruby already knew. It was True Love who cornered Crystal when she left her room to talk to Ruby about Equestria. True had a major crush on Crystal, and asked for her hand in marriage. Amethyst agreed only because her daughter needed to be happy. But Crystal was already happy with a boy named Blue Sky. Ruby wasn't surprised. She told Crystal to go to sleep, and she would deal with True Love later.

Ruby had tracked down True Love in town, and she called him over. "What do you want peasant?" He snapped. "I wish to talk to you in private at 3, in the castle gardens. If you are not there, I will tell Amethyst Shine about your assault on Crystal." Ruby teleported away and True Love pondered this request. He choose to go, he had nothing better to do.

"Peasant? Peasant?" True walked around the gardens, looking for Ruby. "My name is Ruby Shine. Now we need to talk." Ruby was in the shadows of a tree and she stepped out. "You cannot love Crystal. You cannot touch her, and you WILL NOT try to harm anyone allowed in and out of the castle. I know what you have been doing to Blue Sky, and you WILL stop!" True Love glared at Ruby, wondering what was up. "What if I DON'T stop?" He snapped. Ruby smirked, and snapped her fingers. Green flames enveloped her, and she turned into an exact copy of Crystal Heart. (Different colors and all) She fluttered her eyelashes in a seductive way, and the tone of voice she used did not match her words. "Or I will damage your kingdom, and you will only see it as the person you love doing it. And only you will be able to see me sabotaging your life, everyone else will think you have gone insane. You will be rejected by everyone you meet. And no one will believe you." Her voice was sugar sweet, and she circled True Love in a flirting way. She stopped in front of him and grabbed his shirt. Demon wings sprouted on her back, and her eyes became nightmarish. "Got it?" She snapped. True Love nodded fiercely and CH let him go. She turned back to Ruby Shine. "Ta ta!" she said in a sugar voice again and waved furiously before she teleported away. True then decided he needed to 'remove' Ruby.

Sorry for the late chapter. And sorry of this one drags on a bit. I had a wave of inspiration hit me. I used Beatrix from Disney fanatic 2364; I just used the name, not the character. I hope you all like. And i know cadence does not act like a 5 year old, but my excuse is that she had to grow up fast after her father died. I don't know a better reason. Someone give me one please! And I am still accepting ocs! And if you are reading this StoryTeller555, Snowfrost(Guest), and Briar 4(Guest) your ocs will appear in the next chapter! And Sharkaro is an oc that was given to me by Shark Lord and sorry for grammar stuff, spelling, or just plot holes. You try doing this! This is about 20 pages in Microsoft word! With over 5,000 words!


	14. Mother and Daughter, with a few new face

What's in the past?

This is the prequel to my story sister of love. I will be doing picture of this and if you would like to know the theory I used in the story look to Ink rose. I hope you all like.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ruby sat down at the dinner table, at the right of Amethyst and Crystal sat across from Ruby, on Amethysts was next to Ruby, and True Love was next to Crystal, who was shifting uncomfortably every so often. Ruby hated the look on Crystal's face and spoke up "Who is the young man next to you Crystal? I don't think i have seen him before." Crystal looked questionably at Ruby but realized that her mother didn't know about what happened with True.

"He is _apparently_ going to be my husband when i come of age, unless i find someone i love." Ruby nodded and looked to Amethyst to ask a question, "Isn't he a little too old to marry a 15 year old girl?" Amethyst looked at Ruby as if she were crazy, "Of course, it's normal here. How did marriage work in your homeland?" Ruby put a hand to her chin in thought, and responded as salads were taken out.

"Well everypon- every **body** married for love, royalty or not. And yes, most commoner plus royalty marriages didn't go over very well. My king was hopelessly in love with a commoner woman who had come in to report the problems with the crops, so he wanted to get to know her better by summoning her to tea. She soon returned feelings for the king and they married," Ruby laughed at the thought of telling the story of her parents, to her mom basically!

"Well only a few other royals approved of this, my aunt and uncle, my cousins, and a family friend. The others soon came around." Amethyst looked at Ruby strangely, as well as Crystal and Cadence. Ruby took a bite of her salad nervously and said "What?" With a nervous laugh. Amethyst blinked before whispering "You're royalty, aren't you?" Ruby choked on her salad for a bit before taking a deep breath. Then she facepalmed as she realized her mistake. "Cousin Luna help me." She muttered before putting her hands over her eyes.

"I have some explaining to do, I'll tell you after dinner." She moved her hands, one going to her lap and the other to her necklace. She glared at True slightly "I have things some people are better off not knowing." Amethyst nodded and continued eating her salad.

Crystal sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep the secret of Ruby's true home for long. They all finished the salads, talking about small things, such as how exactly Ruby saved Crystal and Cadence. The salad plated were taken away and steaks were put in front of everyone. Ruby looked like she was going to be sick at the smell, and everyone noticed.

Crystal gasped and stood up, running to help Ruby out of her chair. "I forgot you hate meat! Sorry!" Crystal said. Amethyst looked sorry, and nodded knowingly at Ruby. Crystal helped Ruby out the door and outside before she got sick. True smiled at where they retreated to as Amethyst called servants to take the plates away, Cadence also being glad at this, she hated meat as well and she never was happy when she had to eat it.

 _Outside in the Gardens_

"I'm sorry Gem!" Crystal said. She had started to call Ruby that, as it referenced both sides of Ruby. Ruby was taking deep breaths, and she felt her magic fading, her natural form returning. She pushed Crystal away as CH's wings popped out, and her hair returned to her normal colors, her necklace glowing a bright green in the process. She gasped at the feeling of her disguise being ripped off her form and fell to her knees.

Crystal kept her hands to her chest, scared of what she was seeing. A bright green glow was around CH and it scared Crystal.

CH looked to her hands and saw her skin flashing in different colors, red, purple, pink, green, and lastly a deep pinkish purple. Armour appeared on her body as she realized her protector was coming out. She relaxed and focused on keeping her mentality, and to not let her protector take over her mind.

The green glow turned pink and grew bigger around CH, and Crystal kept backing away. She saw CH's wings grow bigger, and they started to point at the ends. CH herself grew bigger, her hair going from her normal hair, to a long pixie cut, too long and straight, her bangs covered by a helmet. A full set of armor appeared and the pink bubble disappeared. CH stood up, and Crystal saw that she was now a foot or two taller now.

CH turned to look at Crystal, and Crystal saw her eyes were dark and menacing. The eyes widend as she saw something behind Crystal. Crystal whipped around to see her mother behind her with wide eyes, looking straight at the giant 10 feet away from her. Crystal selt heavy footsteps come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head to see the giant kneeling down, and the faint pink glow coming from CH's chest, and the sorrow in her eyes told her that the form hasn't changed the heart. The giant stood up, wings folded, hair blowing in the wind. "I'm sorry for the look Mo-Amethyst. But my magic seems to be a lot out of whack." The giant said with a purple blush. Amethyst fell to her knees, a hand over her mouth. CH looked at her form, a small gasp coming out.

"Well, i knew Rubellite Tourmaline was scary normally, but i never expected this!"

She saw her flowing hair and scowled at it, so she lifted her hand and flicked her wrist, her hair being pulled into a ponytail, making her look more frightening. (think of Undyne from Undertale) Rubellite saw Cadence running towards her, but stopped at her hight, little Cadence was a little higher than Rubellite's knees, and the heals didn't help. Rubellite kneeled down and put her hand on Cadence's head.

Rubellite saw a bright light out of the corner of her eye and as she looked down she saw the pink orb covering her again. When the orb faded she was in her natural form, and she was wearing a deep pink dress, thin straps and it went to the floor with a light skirt. Amethyst looked as if was going to cry. CH ran to her and hugged her, knowing that would have helped _her_ mother. She heard Amethyst mumbling "Are you some kind of angle, or a demon giving me pain by looking like my dead husband, and reminding me of the good times we've had?"

Amethyst pulled away and gripped CH's shoulders and shook her "REMINDING ME OF THE CHILD I LOST!?"

Both Crystals gasped at this.

CH's eyes started to water and she hugged Amethyst "I'm sorry Mom! I never meant for you to be in such pain!" Amethyst and CH hugged, CH's necklace glowing a strong purple. Cadence grabbed Crystal's dress, and looked at the two woman, sorrow on her face. CH pulled away first realizing something "Mom, you're going to wake up soon, and i wanna tell you this. I love you, tell Cadence that. Tell Tia and LuLu that i'll miss them. This is real you've traveled dimensions through dreams. But this is real, I hope you and Cadence will move on."

Amethyst put a sad smile on her face "I love you my one and only gem." Then she passed out in CH's arms. Crystal came up and put a hand on CH's shoulder. "What happened?" CH put on a sad smile and looked up at Crystal. "My magic became unstable, so it went to get someone who could give me inner peace, and that was my mom from my world. So my mom most likely passed out and saw what happened before Amethyst ran in here like a dream. And that became lucid after i hugged her, knowing that always helped my Amethyst when she was about to cry. I realized that when she said 'child i lost'. Everyone must think i'm dead, and Faust knows that Cadence would never tell the true story."

CH closed her eyes "I'm glad i was able to give my mother peace. Let's head in." CH stood up, holding Amethyst easily. The other two didn't question it, as they would learn to do in the future. A lot.

 _Later that night_

Ruby walked out of the study. She had just finished explaining everything to Amethyst, and of course Amethyst already saw Ruby as a third daughter. Ruby thought she needed some fresh air, and that she wanted to get some accessories for this world. So she packed a shoulder bag, with a pouch full of coins and some extra room for the stuff she buys.

Ruby was still wearing the pink dress when she heard something that made her very uncomfortable, a sound of someone getting punched. She ran down an alley towards the noise to see a fountain, with a light pink girl, with blue hair with purple highlights. (Like Twilights hair) Purple-blue eyes had determination in them as the girl fixed her purple glasses. She had a light purple sundress that stopped right above the knees, with blue flats. She grinned at the boy on the ground "That should teach you not to mess with young kids!"

She turned her back to Ruby, who was in the shadows, and waved to some younger kids, who came out shyly. "It's fine Doodle, Pipsqueak, and Starry Eclipse." Doodle had a black eye, the poor orange skinned girl looked like she was going to cry. Starry Eclipse looked worse, the light purple girl had white hair with thin black highlights. Her hair had some blood on it, she had a bloody nose and a black eye as well.

She was limping and had scraped knees. Ruby gasped and stepped out of the shadows, too shocked at the state of the deep blue eyed girl. The light pink girl spun around and defensively stepped in front of the kids. "You are not hurting them Aria." She growled. Ruby put up her hand and a soft pink glow came from it lighting up her face. "I have no clue who Aria is, but i know for sure i don't want to hurt the kids. I know healing magic, let me help them."

The pink girl stepped aside, nodding to Ruby. But as Ruby passed the unconscious guy, he groaned and started getting up. Ruby sent a good kick to his head to get him knocked out again. Ruby stepped in front of Starry Eclipse, who moved her hair in front of her face, covering the eye that was black. Ruby carefully brushed the hair to the side and lit up her hand again, her necklace glowing a soft blue as she did so. Ruby put the back of her hand to the black eye and it healed instantly. The pink girl gasped as she saw the bloody nose go as well, the blood and all. Ruby moved down and waved her hand over Starry's legs, healing them.

Ruby stood up and she said "Try walking dear, i want to see if i missed anything." Starry did so, slow at first, but sped up as she realized she was healed good as new! She giggled and hugged Ruby's legs. She looked up hopefully at Ruby and asked in a quiet voice "Could you heal Doodle too?" She pointed to the orange skinned girl, and Ruby nodded. Ruby pushed back Doodle's dark orange hair with pink highlights back to see how bad the black eye was. She grimaced at the black and blue mess, hoping for the best as she lit up her hand and waved it over Doodle's face.

Doodle's eye healed, but there was still a bit of redness. The pink girl looked confused and asked "Wait, i thought you knew healing magic, not trying to be rude or anything." Sh put up her hands at the last part. Ruby grimaced and stood up, picking up Doodle and resting Doodle on her hip and she turned to the pink girl. "I do, but i'm not a master at it. And that black eye was pretty bad. The redness should clear up by tomorrow." She smiled at the pink girl and said "Anyone else?" That was when she felt a small tugging on her dress. She looked down to see Pipsqueak wanting to be picked up. As Ruby bent down to pick him up, Doodle jumped out of her arms and over to Starry Eclipse, who was next to the pink girl. Ruby put Pipsqueak on the hip that Doodle had and turned to the pink girl once again. "I never got your name, i'm Ruby Shine by the way. The new royal enchantress."

The pink girl smiled and said "I'm Scribble Ink, writer, my pen name is Snowfrost. This is Starry Eclipse, this is Doodle, and that is Pipsqueak!" Scribble bubbled happily while pointing to each in turn. Ruby smiled and said "I have to go, but all four of you, come to the castle and and for Ruby Shine, and the password to get in is Gem Heart. Good luck!" And with that Ruby set Pip down and teleported away, a red cape, a moonstone, and a paintbrush left behind.

The kids grabbed an item each (ill leave you all to guess ;)) and under it all was a blue crystal ink well. Scribble picked up the inkwell and looked it over, it had ink in it already as she could see from the clear crystal lid. She smiled and made a mental note to thank Ruby later.

888888888888

I hope you all liked! And fyi

Scribble Pen was Scribble Ink's first name, given to me from guest Snowfrost! I had to change the name to make more sense, as they didn't have pens then!

Doodle is my oc's younger sister. She is 5 in this.

Starry Eclipse is the (fake) younger sister of KOOKIEMONSTER1's oc Midnight Star (the addition is critical for the plot)

And Pipsqueak is, well…. Pipsqueak.

Thanks for Snowfrost for giving me the inspiration for this!

And the pic of Rubellite Tourmaline will appear soon (if i ever get around to finishing it!)

Sorry this is sloppier than most times, im doing this on google docs.


	15. I'm Sorry

Guys, i am really sorry. But i wont be posting any new chapters anytime soon. I have been reading my older works, and it isn't turning out like i thought. Soooooo, I'm going to go back and rewrite everything, and them post it all in one. I will still use the OC's i received, but they wont be in for a while. If anyone wants to help, like being an editor, please tell me. I feel so bad doing this, but i can not live with the bad works of my past to stay on this account. Welp, goodbye for now.

\- The Gaming Artist


End file.
